La Solucion
by Mizaki-sama
Summary: hola niños y niñas! Me llamo Cat; como gato en ingles y nesecitare su ayuda para ayudar ayudando a mis amigas...ayudar ayudando...suena chistoso hehehe. Los espero!
1. Chapter 1

"Mi nombre es Cat Valentine, actualmente tengo 20 años de edad. Vivo junto a mi hermano, mi pareja y mis dos mejores amigas, a las cuales, atesoro como nada me el mundo. Se preguntarán por que he dico eso. Bueno, me gustaría contarle Esta historia a alguien, antes de que sea muy tarde...

Talvez después de escucharla puedas darme tu opinión acerca de los hechos. Nesecito ayuda, ahora. Esta es una situación de vida o muerte. No puedo dejar a nadie atrás en esta misión. Todos esperan que los ayude con esto, quieren que sea YO quien lo haga. No Andrew, no Beck, yo."

"Les contare un poco de la situación".- voltea a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie la escuche.- "todo comenzó hace algunos años, 4 para ser exactos. Cuñado en una de las tantas presentaciones, de mi antigua escuela, Hollywood Arts, sorpresivamente una castaña nos cautivo a todos con su voz. Pero a alguien más que todos...ahí es donde todo se va complicando."

* * *

Hola a todos.

Yo soy mizakiy se me ha ocurrido hacer una historia Jori, pero algo un poco distinto. Yo no soy muy buena en la redacción pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Verán si quieren que siga. Cat cada capitulo les plantera la situación conforme sus respuestas. En pocas palabras les dirá el problema y luego intentara lo que cada uno dijo. Todo para un mismo propósito.

Se animan?


	2. Problema no 1: No puedo dormir

**Hola!  
**

**Gracias por los comentarios, sean buenos o malos.**

**Primero alguien dijo que la historia era una de esas "estúpidas". A mi parecer ninguna es estúpida, tan solo no es tan buena como las demás, pero cada una tiene su toque. Otra cosa, el capitulo fue taaan corto para que fuese algo así como una prueba, nada más. Por ultimo yo se por que hago así las cosas, si tu estas leyendo esto verás que cada cosa que puse tiene un propósito.**

**Segundo, también alguien dijo sobre mi ortografía, me disculpo sinceramente por eso. Mi computadora estába en reparación y use el celular, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en el, por eso pasó eso.**

**Tercero. Les explicare un poco. Tratare de que en cada capitulo Cat valla contándoles la historia poco a poco, al final de cada capitulo les dirá el problema en el cual se encuentra. Aquí ustedes le dirán alguna sugerencia y en base a eso haré otro capitulo, y así sucesivamente hasta que el propósito sea cumplido, o sea terminar con un Jori.**

**Les parece bien? O tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario.**

**Gracias de antemano por leer esta nota. **

* * *

"Hola amigos! Estoy feliz que quieran ayudarme. En serio nesecito de su ayuda. Primero que nada les contare como llegamos a esto.- saque un álbum de fotos que tenía bajo la alejada y lo abrase, me encantaba ver a todos felices.- es una historia muy divertida. Pero es muy larga...espero que no se vayan, me pondrían triste...pero tal vez les gusté y me ayuden. Eso sería genial!.- vi que la puerta se abrió de golpe. Me asuste y me coloque la sábana sobremi.

-cat... Me quieres decir con quien hablas tanto!?. No me dejas dormir!. -Saque mi cabeza un poco y vi que se trataba de Jade. Estaba parada enfrente mío con su típica pijama, su mirada no era muy agradable.- Reapondeme cat!

-estaba hablando con mis amigos.- volteo por todos lados y cerro de un portazo la puerta.

- aquí no hay nadie! Deja de joder me el sueño y vete a dormir! AHORA.

-pero...

- YA!

- ¿qué sucede aquí?- la puerta se abrio y apareció Tori, estaba algo agiatda, de seguro había llegado corriendo desde abajo. No estaba preocupada, estaba algo molesta. A cat no le gusta ver a Tori molesta...- van a despertan a los vecinos.

- Pues que se tapen los oídos Vega! Están sencillo como eso!.- grito jade terroríficamente. A veces creí que en serio podría matar a Tori. Claro que eso no sería bueno...

-Jade...por favor, es muy tarde. podrías ir a dormir.? Mañana hablaremos de esto.

-No.

-Jade...

-NO.- ahí estábamos otra vez, jade y tori discutiendo por nada. Yo siempre me limitaba a observarlas y pocas veces las separaba, pero ahora es muy difícil...y no es divertido. "Bueno seguiré contándoles un poco la historia. como les dije antes, en la Gran Presentación, Tori, cautivo a todos con su espléndida voz. Me incluyo completamente en eso...recuerdo que el primer día que la vi me emocione tanto que llegue al punto de ignorarla por estar tan entusiasmada. Siendo amiga de Jade, algo me dijo que me encontraba encerrada. Si yo! Ya ven que soy Cat, y cat es gato en inglés, y aveces dicen 'aquí ahí gato encerrado ' entonces estoy encerrada!"

-Cat me estas escuchando?.- vi como tori movía su mano varias veces frente a mi rostro, se vei un poco sonrojada y me miraba como si de un fantasma se veía divertido...- Cat me escuchas?

- ah si.

- bueno Jade se fue hace un rato. Y tu has estado mirando a tus peluches. Y diciendoles cosas...Estas bien?

-sip.

-supongo que esta bien. Te decía que sería buena idea que durmieras Cat, sabes que a Jade no le gusta que la despierten.

- pero estaba contándoles una historia.

-a quien?

- a mis amigos.

- Cat tal vez tus amigos también tengan sueño, por ejemplo Mr. Banana. Parece cansado.- tenía entre sus brazos a Mr. Banana. Un regalo de ella misma en mi último cumpleaños. Era super suave y pachonsito, pero Jade quiso cortarle la cabeza unas cuantas veces.- Cat, estas segura que estas bien?, te estas distrayendo más de lo normal.

-si estoy hiper-bien!pero yo no hablaba con Mr. Banana. Enserio hablaba con mis amigos!.- tori no me creía que hablaba con ustedes. Escuche como suspiraba

- bueno Cat...entonces creo que tus amigos están cansados. Ellos también necesitan dormir.- estoy segura que no me cree, pero me acomode en la cama y Tori me entrego a mi gorila. Si ,Mr. Banana era un gorila.- hasta mañana Cat. Y porfavor duérmete, si jade no despierta a tiempo se perderá el desayuno y cambiara a modo descuartizador. Y primero irá por Trina. No quieras que le haga daño a trina, verdad? - Tori a veces podía ser un poco bromista. Pero también asustaba. No quería que ami novia jade le hiciera algo.

- hasta mañana tori. Y dile a trina que se ponga una armadura.

- Claro, pero como esta en Nueva york sera hasta mañana. Ahora duérmete, mira aquí esta Mr. Banana.- tome a mi gorila con mas fuerza y Tori salió por la puerta.

- sipi - "y...ya se fue."

"Ya volví! Yay!. En qué estaba...a sí como comenzó todo...verán hace muchos, muchos años en una tierra llamada Hollywood Arts, existía una bruja malvada casada con el príncipe del reino, entonces llego una aldeana que enamoro a la bruja, esta dejo al príncipe y se casó con la aldeana y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin...Les gusto? A mi si, mi hermano hizo el cuanto cuando comenzó a vivir con nosotras. En realidad me lo contó cuando lo encontré en la puerta acariciando un palo.. Es que paso unos años en la cárcel...creo que fue por que se robó una serpiente del zoológico, decía que era un palo rsbaloso y que se movía, una noche desapareció de la casa, entro al zoologico y se la llevo. Luego de estar mesés en la cárcel, llego a la casa diciendo que la serpiente, zzz, como le llamaba lo había sacado, Jade se opuso mucho y a Tori le daba miedo los intereses de mi hermano. después se quedo y a veces sale de noche a visitar a zzz. Como eso es lo que me ha dicho."

En la pared se escucho un gran golpe y caí de la cama. Eso dolió mucho, aún cuando me siento, me duele el trasero.- CAT! Cállate de una maldita vez! O les cortare la cabeza a tus jodidos muñecos!- Jade golpeaba una y otra vez la pared, haciendo que me tuviera que esconder debajo de la cama.

- jade! Deja de gritar!- esa era Tori. Tal vez no dormiría bien esta noche.- Jade! Vas a tumbar la casa!

- ya vivió lo suficiente! Me alegraría que quedaras enterrada en los escombros!.

" creo que habláremos luego. Miren aquí esta Trompas, este es amigo de Mr. Banana. Les quería preguntar si tenían alguna solución, para que pueda dormir, la próxima noche. Mas bien para que jade y tori concuerden en algo, y que dejen de pelear, aunque sea un poco, por lo menos en la Trompas?."

- CAT, CIERRA LA BOCA!.-'tengo miedo... Ayúdenme."

* * *

** Creo que no les gusto mucho. Pero así será cuando se plantea el problema. cuando sea lo de la solución, les prometo que será muy divertido!. Y mucho mas para eso necesito ideas divertidas, no?. **


	3. Mismo problema, Media solucion

**Hola!**

**Gracias por los comentarios! ahora responderé algunos, no preguntaron nada...pero de todas formas les diré!**

A Guest: preguntaste…creo… porque Jade estaba más enojada que de costumbre, cierto?. Bueno Cat tiene esa repuesta más abajo...tan solo comienza a leer y ahí la encontraras :)

A Extremebrony: Que bueno que te gusto! y al igual que a Guest la repuesta esta abajo. Creo que no era una pregunta, pero de todas formas Cat la responderá.

Para Naely: gracias por el comentario y trate de solucionar lo que me dijistes, a ver si ya está mejor, si no es así, házmelo saber.

A vaniap0211: te agradezco la respuesta. Has sido la única que ha respondido a las peticiones de Cat, y veamos si tu idea ha funcionado, si?

Para mica: Gracias por haber comentado! y nop, Tori y Jade aun no salen.

Y a Horiat-Di: Muchas gracias por comentar y que te haya gustado!

Muy bien una pequeña nota antes: siguiendo el consejo de Naely, he hecho esto. Cuando coloque los diálogos en "negritas" será cuando Jade, Tori, Cat o algún otro personaje hable dentro de la historia. Cuando dentro de un párrafo haya comillas: "" y en cursiva significara que Cat les dice una pequeña nota o un dato importante.

Creo que eso sería todo. Espero que este capítulo les guste!

* * *

****

"_Hola! Otra vez! Tal vez por segunda vez...o tercera...- se queda pensando un momento.- o ¿primera?...- continúa pensando.- no creo que importé mucho...!Hola de nuevo amigos!...gracias por darme su opinión. Ahora les responderé lo que me han preguntado...___

Primero a Guest. En realidad no sé porque Jade está enojada, bueno más enojada...últimamente sólo llega de entrevista de trabajo y duerme, duerme, duerme, duerme y creo que también duerme...simplemente siempre está dormida. Y cuando no está dormida, come, está trabajando en algún guion o historia, o discute con Tori. Eso nos preocupa un poco a Tori y a mí, pero así es Jadelyn, nunca repite nada mucho tiempo. Así que se le va a quitar.

Segundo. Para extremebordyc? Estrembody?...ya se! Extremadeboty!...espera, creo que no era así..- saca una pequeña libreta y comienza a buscar en sus hojas.- aquí esta! Para extremebrony. ¡Mi peluche se llama Mr. Banana! No Mr. Banano. No le gusta que lo llamen así. Pero creo que no le molestaría que tú la llames así, ¿verdad Mr. Banana? 

_Tercero. Gracias vaniap0211 desde hoy en adelante les hablare mientras Tori y Jade trabajan o no están en casa.___

Cuarto.- se queda un momento pensando, toma a Mr. Banana y esconde su rostro en el peluche.- no hay cuarto... Es que no me quieren, porque si es así puedo dejar de molestarlos.- pasan algunos minutos en los que la pelirroja queda escondida en cuerpo del peluche. Siguen pasando los minutos, y siguen pasando. En algún momento Cat levanta la cabeza y felizmente comienza a leer las notas en su libretita.- veamos ...aquí en esta libreta he anotado todos los acontecimientos que creí que serían importantes. Como aquí...hace tres días jade y Tori no discutieron en todo el día…Otra cosa es que cuando fuimos al aeropuerto a recoger a trina, jade no se molestó tanto!...

_Bueno chicos, Mr. banana tuvo una idea. Hace unos meses mi hermano puso unas cámaras en la casa. El decía que era para ver si un gnomo se robaba sus llaves, al final resulto que él era un sonámbulo. Saben mi hermano tiene problemas… bien las cámaras siguen puestas y grabando día y noche. Así que me puse a ver los videos. Les voy a contar que descubrí, sobre Tori y Jade. Pero antes quiero contarles un poquito sobre Jade.___

Comenzare desde unos meses después del inicio de Tori en Hollywood Arts. Yo notaba algo raro en Jade, no venía a visitarme tan seguido y se había vuelto más enojona y envidiosa, tanto que un día me ignoro por completo. Ella jamás había hecho algo así...ese día supe que algo le había pasado a Jade y que como soy su amiga debía ayudarla. Le dije a mi hermano sobre eso, pero se rio y me dio una cola de pescado, dijo que era de buena suerte!. Después le pregunte a Jade que le sucedía y no me contesto si no que me beso...hablo enserio, Jade me beso una vez; pero luego resulto que le habían dado alcohol y que estaba medio borracha. Cuando eso..."

CAT

**-Cat, ¿¡ESTAS AHÍ!?.-** escuche decir a Trina, que subía con rapidez las escaleras, pera llegar después al cuarto de ambas.

**- sipi! ¿ En qué te ayudo?**

**- Necesito que me ayudes! ¡Me han quitado toda mi dignidad!.-** me grito trina asustada, cuando la escuche así corrí a la puerta a ver qué le sucedía.

-**Trina! ¿Qué te paso?.-** pregunte al ver a mi novia cubierta de helado.

**- Esto es asqueroso!. ¡No creo aguantar más con esto! **

**-Trina. Dime ¿Qué te paso? **

**-lo que paso es que la maldita de tu amiga gótica me baño con mi propio helado!.**- grito completamente molesta. No era común ver a trina tan molesta y desesperada como ahora. Desde que comenzamos a salir se había calmado un poco.

**- ¿Jade?.-** le pregunte, no creía que fuera ella.

**-por supuesto! ¿Cuantas amigas góticas tienes Cat?**

**-bueno si contamos a..**

**-Cat hablo enserio!. Tienes que hacer algo con ella. Ya no la soporto!.**- grito Trina, tomo una toalla y salió corriendo hacia el baño, pude ver como algunas gotas de color rosa caían de su ropa. Parecía que era una mujer hecha de helado. En ese momento me perdí pensando en cómo sabría si la besara, pero volví cuando escuche gritar a Jade. Pero no podía ser ella, se suponía que debería estar en una junta o entrevista….creo que era una entrevista de trabajo.

Cuando volví a escuchar otro grito salte por las escaleras, fui a ver qué pasaba. Lo que vi no me gustó mucho. Sentía a mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, me sentía fatal, ella la tenía en sus manos, podía escuchar como gritaba por lo que Jade le hacía, lo único que hice fue caer de rodillas y gritarle a jade que parara, no podía seguir viéndolo. Me miro y comenzó a golpearla más, escuchaba como casi no podía hablar. Ya no podía hacer nada, estaba destruida, en el suelo, podía observar su cuerpo yaciendo frio, envuelto en esa sustancia pegajosa. Llore, llore mucho, hasta que jade vino y me levanto la cabeza. Yo le di una cachetada, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

**- no te me acerques! Eres un monstro!**- ella me miro mientras sobaba con una mano su mejilla.

**- Cat,¿ tan importante era para ti esa basura de animal?.- me pregunto malvadamente**

**- por supuesto!. También era tu amiga!**

**- nunca lo fue. Siempre era un estorbo, y ni como hablar de sus molestos chillidos a las 3 de la mañana. ¡Que no tenía un botón de apagado!-** por alguna razón su voz se escuchaba un poco arrepentida, en ese momento me sentí muy culpable por haberla golpeado.- **luego te comprare otra, dudo que alguien no tenga una igual.**

-** cómo puedes decir eso!? No puedes cómprala, ya no puedes hacer nada!**

-**Cat lo siento mucho, pero creo que un simple peluche se puede comprar en cualquier tienda.-** no parecía la Jade de hace unos días. Se estaba comportando linda y amable, a su manera, pero lo hacía.

**-Jade…lo siento. Perdón por golpearte.**

**- tranquila…ahora arréglate y vamos a comprarte otro perro de peluche.**

**- era una chica.**

**-bien.-** dijo suspirando.- **otra perra de peluche.**

**- no le digas así!**

**- ¿ entonces como le digo? A un perro hembra se le dice perra. ¿O me equivoco?. Además eso era.**

**- Jade!. **

**- tsk. Está bien, vamos por otra perrita.**- dijo tomando a mi antiguo peluche y colocándolo a unos metros de las manchas de helado.

**- Jade. ¿ Sabes porque Trina estaba cubierta por helado?.-** ella me miro divertida y me dio el envase vacío.

- **veras… ¡llegue y tu desgraciada novia estaba comiéndose mi helado! **

**- ese no era tu helado**.- mea arebato el bote y lo volteo al revés, en su base decía "propiedad de Jade West"- **haaa. Pero Trina me dijo que era suyo.**

**- pues ya ves que no**.- Me empezaba a preocupar, ella jamás se comportaba tan mable, ¡hasta algodoncito lo sabía**!.- ¡además cuando me senté ese miserable trapo con algodón comenzó a cantar ese jodida canción!. Vámonos antes de que llegue Vega. También te comprare un helado, pero de chocolate**

**- yay!.-**extrañamente, ya no me importaba mucho mi peluche, estaba feliz, de que Jadelyn fuera linda con migo, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo era.

**- larguémonos antes de que me arrepienta…Rápido Cat!, me hago vieja aquí!.-** grito cuando en vez de ir a la salida, fui a la cocina. De ahí traje un trapeador y algunos trapos.- ¿**para qué es eso?.-**pregunto molesta.

**-para limpiar el helado que tiraste en el suelo.**

**- que tu excéntrica novia lo haga.**

**- Jade! Tú fuiste quien se lo tiro! También a mi perrita!.-** ella comenzó a reírse muy fuerte mente

**- hahahaha…eso te dijo esa maniaca!...que graciosos!**

**- ¿ de qué te ríes?**

**- ¿¡la maldita Vega dos te dijo que YO la llene de helado!?. No me hagas reír mas hahahaha.-** yo no entendía por que reía tanto. Se seguía riendo, tanto que termino en el suelo, al parecer que el suelo estuviera lleno de helado no le porto, parecía muy divertido así que me recosté junto a ella, pero mi cabello comenzó a pegarse al suelo. Para entonces jade dejo de reírse y estaba de pie, parecía un helado viviente.

**- Jade…mi cabello se pegó al suelo**.-dije triste, se sentía muy raro y no quería que se volviera rosa.- **¡no quiero que se vuelva rosa, Jade! Quiero que sea de un panquesito!**

Entonces escuche un auto estacionarse, a los minutos la puesta se abrió y Tori nos miró confundida, entonces vi que mi mejor amiga comenzó a reírse de nuevo, Tori la miro enojada y le pregunto sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

**-¿Jade que le hiciste? **

_" Bueno chicos. Creo que aquí debo despedirme, no quiero que escuchen otra de sus discusiones. Mañana…SIP mañana les contare todo lo que paso; pero hasta mañana._

_Por cierto aun necesito algún consejo para evitar que se peleen, ¡a mí no se me ocurre nada!. Hasta luego!...o trina también les manda un saludo. Ella también quiere ayudarnos para que Jade y Tori se lleven mejor. Adiós!"_

* * *

**Bueno lo que pasa es que NO se me concurrió otra cosa! D: Así que perdonen la falta de creatividad y todo eso. **

**Otra cosa como Cat ya lo había dicho, Necesita una solución, así que ¿alguien tiene alguna? Cat y mis neuronas se los agradecerían mucho. También les dire que mañana o pasado, terminarede resolverlo que ocurrio en este capitulo. ****  
**

**A todo esto; "algodoncito" es un conejo que Cat tiene como mascota, pero el saldrá más adelante.**

**Bueno adiós!**


	4. Mismo problema Media solucionparte 2

TORI

No podía creer lo que mis ojos percibían, a Jade riéndose como loca y Cat pegada al suelo por; aunque suene imposible, ¡HELADO! ¿! Quién se puede pegar al suelo con helado ¡? Después intente "despegar a Cat, pero parecía adherida con cemento…cuando por fin mi compañera pelinegra dejo de soltar carcajadas ¡me empujo!. La muy sinvergüenza me empujo sin ningún sentimiento…pero logro que el suelo dejara a Cat; pero con sus tijeras, la pobre chica dejo un gran mechón en la sustancia rosa.

Me sentía como si estuviera encerrada, Jade mirándome molestamente y Cat cruzada de piernas, mirándome también pero de una manera más calmada, con los restos de lo que una vez fue uno de los cientos de peluches que tenía. Aun después de graduarnos, esas dos no cambiaron en nada….creo que ninguna lo hemos hecho…

**.-¿y? Cuál es tu veredicto V-e-g-a.**- me dijo jade resaltando notoriamente cada una de la silabas de mi apellido.

**-¿Qué quieres decir, W-e-s-t?.-** si ella iba a jugar, yo también podía. Me miro con esa sonrisa malévola que tanto la ha caracterizado…nunca es buena señal.

-¿**Qué crees que haya pasado Tori?.-** es tal vez me pregunto Cat.

**- si Vega, estamos esperando tu opinión.-** maldita Jade, primero quería matarme con su mirada y ahora me sonreía delicada y dulcemente. ¡Era totalmente detestable!.

**- No vayas a tocar a mi hermanita, ¡ESTUPIDO MOUNSTRO**!.- esa voz la podía reconocer en cualquier situación, era Trina. Venia corriendo con una toalla en los hombros y una cara de pocos amigos. Llego hasta mí y me abrazo casi para exprimirme**.- ¡Tori! ¡Por fin has llegado! No sabes el infierno que tengo que pasar cuando tu estas.-** mi hermana era una completa actriz, eso sí, era pésima pero era TAN dramática, como ella misma lo podía ser.-** pero encontré una buena mascarilla en el ba…**

**-¡Joder contigo! Pensé que te habías largado de aquí.- **obviamente, esa fue Jad**e.**

**-jade…- **dijimos Cat y yo al unisonado cuando la gótica se levando y amenazo con hacerle daño a mi compañera de sangre.

**- estúpido dúo de vegas.**

**- Muérete bruja**.-error a Jade no le puedes decir bruja.

**- cállate hocico de cerdo.**

**- Jade**

**-jade.**- dijo haciendo su interpretación española de mi supuesta voz.

-**Que yo no hablo así**

**- que yo no hablo así.**

**- cálmense, por favor.-**cuando estábamos a punto de volver a discutir, la pellirroja hablo captando la atención de todas; Jade, Trina y yo.-**quiero helado, Jade, tú me prometiste un helado.**

**- ¿Qué has hecho que?.-** preguntamos Trina y yo cuando la amante de las tijeras suspiro y le asintió a Cat.

-**cállense.**

**-Jade, quiero mi helado y un peluche nuevo.**

**-tsk…vamos.**- tomo a Cat y cuando iban a salir nuestra infantil amiga nos guiño un ojo, podía parecer muy inocente, pero tenía sus momentos.

**- ¿Qué?.-** me dijo trina.

-** créeme que no se nada, Trina.**- ambas nos acomodamos en el sofá, era muy estresante vivir con 3 personas más,…esperen , si cuento al hermano de Cat, serian 4…a todo esto, ¿dónde está el hermano de Cat?-**Trina…¿sabes don…¿ que estas haciendo?.**

**-¿no es obvio? Me pongo mi mascarilla de mostaza…mi piel se debe ver bien, después de todo podemos confiar en todo lo que diga el internet…**- no había visto que se moviera y ese plato con aderezo no lo traía antes…mi hermana era muy extraña…

**-okeeey. Trina ¿sabes dónde está el hermano de Cat?**

**-hermano…Cat…esta…Maldito!.-** mi hermana se levantó y salió corriendo al jardín como cuando hay rebajas en su tienda favorita.

_~~~~45 minutos antes~~~~Jade narra~~~~_

Venia cansada, arte del tráfico de la ciudad.¡ ¿Qué no pueden trabajar de noche? Odio conducir en el día, pero a los editores del guion se le ocurre hacer las entrevistas en Lunes y a medio día¡ llegue a MI casa, si esa era mu casa. Yo la pague con mi dinero así que legalmente mente me pertenece. Tenía la idea de subir a tomar un largo baño de burbujas y después dormir por lo que restaba del día. Últimamente he dormido mucho…pero poco me importa, mientras nadie llegue a despertarme estaré bien. Cuando entre vi a la hermana de Vega con un recipiente de helado gigante…me le quede viendo unos segundos hasta que reconocí ese envase. Cuando quise gritarle a Trina, un muchacho delgado y castaño me detuvo; era el hermano de Cat, Dustin. A él lo respetaba mucho, su cabeza no tenía remedio, pero siempre me ayudaba, era una de las pocas personas junto con Cat que jamás me atrevería a lastimar. Me sonrió chuecamente y fue hacia la molesta castaña. Le dijo algo, Trina se levantó y le dio el bote, el tomo un cucharada y justo después vacío el contenido rosa en la "perfecta" cabellera de la hermana de Vega. ¡Por dios amaba a ese chico!

_~~~~45 minutos después~~~~narra Tori~~~~_

Vi a mi hermana alejarse, era de preocuparse lo que hiciera, tanto que dejo su plato repleto de aderezo en el sillón. Me acomode lo mejor que pude y espere a que alguien gritara.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, está un muyyy corto pero, lo que pasa es que me quede sin tiempo y creo que algunas dudas ya se resolvieron, todavía hay cabos sueltos, pero se pueden resolver poco a poco en los demás capítulos :D pero hasta despues! XD****  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por comentar!**

**A vaniap0211**

**Nara375**

**Captainsky**

**Guest**

**Extremebrony **

**Y a deadpoint**

**Les agradezco a todos los aportes hacia Cat, en el próximo capítulo solucionare ese problema, usando todas las sugerencias, que al fin y al cabo son algo similares, pero diferentes!, así que tengo mucho trabajo D: pero me alegro que les guste la historia.**

**Nos vemos luego…tal vez una o dos semanas….**

**Hasta luego!**


	5. Solucion2: médicos y mal plan parte 1

**Hola! **

**Antes de empezar les doy mi agradecimiento a **

**Deadpoint**

**Nara375**

**vaniap0211**

**Extremebrony**

**Por haber comentado en el último capítulo. **

**Nota: hoy Cat no les podrá responder nada, porque me duele mi cuerpecito y prefiero evitar la fatiga.**

* * *

**Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que ocurrió el incidente heladesco. Lo único que había cambia era que la castaña y la de pelo azabache no discutían tanto, la razón era que Jade pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo dormida y no podía discutir con las demás. Lo anterior preocupaba mucho a las otras tres, hasta que hicieron una cita con el medico del hermano de Cat. En realidad era un amigo, ya que por algún tiempo él estuvo en los tubos de ventilación vigilándolo, lo había confundido con un payaso de bata blanca. **

**-¿Por qué tenemos que ir?.-** ladro Jade.

- **es necesario, tu salud no parece estable**.- le respondió Tori, tranquilamente.

- **que duerma un poco mas no significa que me vaya a morir.**

**- pero podrias tener algún problema de salud. Así que no seas testaruda y sal de ahí.**

**- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero? ¿Qué puedes hacerme vega?.-** le cuestiono Jade, a sabiendas de que ella no tendría el coraje necesario para responderle.

**-…**

**- muy buena opción. Ahora hazme un favor y déjame dormir en paz.**- dicho eso, se recargo contra la pared más cercana y bajo hasta que sus muslos tocaran el suelo, sus ojos le pesaban y se sentía cansada. Apoyo su barbilla en su palma y sin preocupaciones comenzó a dormirse. Muy pocos segundos fueron lo que Jade pudo "descansar" hasta que nuestra amada "Topi" entro.

**- esto sumamente antigénico **

**- siguiente. Jade West**.- pronuncio el doctor, Tori con todas las fuerzas que pudo obtener arrastro de la muñeca a Jade, entrando triunfantemente al consultorio. Pero no logro sentarla; el medico veía divertido la escena y por eso mismo no interfirió. Como resultado la castaña queda de pie también.- **siéntese por favor**.- Tori lo hizo, mas Jade prefirió usar la pared como recargadera.

**-lo siento mucho doctor.**

**-no se preocupe yo tampoco podía manejar a mi novia.**

**- ¿novia? ¿Cómo era ella?.-** le cuestiono Tori, son entender a lo que el hombre se refería, por su parte Jade estaba jugando con sus tijeras sin prestar atención.

**- era muy idéntica a la suya**.- la medio latina tardo un momento en reaccionar y cuando lo logro trato de contenerse un poco y solo dijo:

- **creo que se ha confundido doc. Nosotras no somos pareja.-** " lo que pasa cuando salgo a solos con Jade" pensó Tori.

**-lo lamento chicas, es solo que…bueno déjenlo, cosas que recordé.**- se disculpó.

- **tranquilo. Y aun así lamento lo de mi compañera.**

**- no se tiene que disculpar, después de todo veo personas así todo el tiempo.**

**-gracias por su paciencia.**

**-bien. ¿Quién de las dos es Jade?**

**-ella**.- le dijo Tori lo más rápido que pudo, evitando que el doctor pensara en otra cosa de nuevo.

**- ok. Y ¿ cuál es el problema? Aquí tengo la información pero me gustaría escucharlo de usted.**

**- lo que sucede es que mi amiga.**

**- Yo no soy tu amiga**.- le corto la pelinegra bastante molesta.

**- como decía mi "compañera" ha estado durmiendo demasiado…**

**- ese no es un problema, Vega**.- le volvió a cortar Jade. El doctor tomo su cartera y le dio cinco dólares.

-**tome, según se hay una máquina de café a lado, tome este dinero y compre lo que guste.**

**-estúpido**.- le contesto Jade y salió de la habitación.

**- señor, yo…**

**-tranquilícese es por su bien después de todo, es mi deber.**

**-gracias. Decía que solo duerme y nada más se levanta para comer o escasamente para ir al baño. Así que a una amiga y a mí nos preocupa.**

**- ya veo…aquí dice que no tiene un trabajo fijo y que hace poco termino sus estudios.**

**-así es.**

**-entonces sería bueno descartar el estrés como posible causa. Por lo que me han dicho y he viso tal vez tenga que ver con su estado emocional**.- la castaña escuchaba atenta con una mano sudorosa apoyada en bolso y la otra jugaba con una pluma; estaba nerviosa, sabía que por donde iba el doctor no eran muy buenas noticias..- **iré al grano. Sus síntomas corresponden a la rebeldía de un adolecente.**

**- gracias a dios. Pero.**

**-exacto. La señorita West paso hace unos años esa etapa y no es probable que esa sea la causa. Lo que lleva a pensar que necesitaremos realizarle algunos análisis.**

**-¿tan grave es?**

**-aun no lo sabemos, pero dado lo que pude observar y lo que he leído. Podría ser solo una mala broma, pero siempre es bueno asegurarse.**

**- está bien**..- le respondió Tori agachando su cabeza.

**-no se preocupe solo queda esperar…le daré la cita para dentro de una semana. Y tome son unas vitaminas, dormir demasiado no es bueno para el organismo, tal vez esto le ayude.**

**- gracias doc.**

**- de nada y si necesita ayuda mi hija también tiene novia.**

**- ¡doc.!.-** se avergonzó Tori, mientras el medico sonreía.

**- este tranquila, solo estoy jugando.**- Tori le sonrió gentilmente, se despidió y salió a pagarla consulta, ya que Jade no quería consultar en un hospital público. Entonces comenzó a buscarla con la mirada pero, como ya se lo esperaba, no estaba. Así que fue hasta la máquina de café.

**- disculpe, de pura casualidad ¡ ha visto a una chica un poquito más alta que yo, vestida de negro y con una sonrisa malévola?.-** le pregunto tranquilamente a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

**- en la sala dos.**

**-gracias.**

**- ¿Jade?...ay por dios**.- expreso Tori al ver a la de pelo azabache recostada y durmiendo plácidamente en una camilla.- **qué bueno que este dormida**.- se dijo cunado vio a un niño pequeño tocando divertido su nariz.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la residencia.**

-¿**sabes Cat? No creo que sea buena idea**.- le dijo trina mientras movía algunos muebles.

**-¿por qué?.**

**- estuve pensando y no quiero que la bruja deforme mi bello rostro.**

**- pero si va a ser divertido**.- le respondió el único chico.

**- mi hermano tiene razón. La mayoría dice que es buena idea.**

**"- sin ofender chicos, pero no creen que mi hermanita terminara en el hospital por su idea?. Sobre todo porque en la mayoría las encierran"**

**"-tranquilos chicos, Trina solo está nerviosa, pienso que esto será un éxito"**

**- yo sigo pensando que es un poco exagerado. Sobre todo la idea de que venga el patán cuatro ojos. Es una molestia.**

**-Trina no seas así con ellos, después de todo nos están ayudando, ¿no es así Mr. Banana.**- dijo Cat moviendo los bracitos del gorila

**-ya termine, si me necesitas estaré en el baño de abajo.-** le informo Trina acomodando el ultimo seguro en la puerta.

**- yo también me voy.**

**- ¿A dónde?**

**- a comprar lechugas.**

**-ok. **

" muy bien chicos este es el plan. Como me dijeron encerraremos a Jade y Tori, peor en el baño. Si en nuestro segundo baño, así no tendrán que aguantarse las ganas, de ya saben…hacer pis. Además instale una cámara en el techo para ver lo que hacen, pero…tal vez…creo que mi hermano debe ver lo que grabemos. Pero de todas formas ¿quieren ayudarnos?."

-**Cat, ya llegaron**.-se escuchó gritar a su novia.

"muy bien deséenme suerte"

**-¿Cómo les fue?.-** les pregunto Cat bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

**- bien, supongo. El doctor le dio algunas vitaminas a Jade**.- le respondió la castaña.

**-o y ¿nada más?**

**- si eso fue todo…por ahora.**

**"es ahora o nunca amigos"**

**-¿podrían venir un momento?**

**-¿ qué quieres?**.- le dijo la gótica terminando de acomodar su cabeza en el sofá.

**- es que se me cayó mi sostén en el escusado.**

**-¿otra vez**?.- le pregunto Tori

**- perdón…-** se disculpó con una sonrisita.

**- está bien, yo lo recojo.**

**- ¿no va a ir Jade?.**

**- no lo creo, ya comenzó a contar tijeritas**.- le dijo Tori, apuntando al sofá y a la placida chica dormida en él.

**- pero ella también tiene que venir.-** le reprocho, haciendo un puchero.

-**pero ¿Por qué?.**

**- ya déjense de estar jugando…-**les dijo trina que llego con una jarra llena de agua.

**- ¿para qué es eso?**

**- cuando les diga corran, lo hacen ¿entendido?**

**-¿Qué?-** se preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Trina las evadió y firmemente tomo camino hacia la sala, donde sin ningún remordimiento en el rostro derramo toda el agua en el rostro de Jade, quien de golpe se levantó.

**- ¡corran!.-** grito una de las hermanas Vega. Sin pensarlo las demás la siguieron escapando de la chica que mojaba la alfombra.

**- ¡vuelve aquí cerebro de pájaro!**

**- ¡rápido!**.- subieron las escaleras y sin pensarlo todas entraron al baño…

* * *

**Gran idea la de Trina ¿no?**

**Bueno…primeramente me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes y aquí van las razones del porqué.**

***La semana pasada fue semana de exámenes y casi muero! Odio los exámenes -.-. Me secan el cerebro!**

***Estoy malditamente enferma! A penas puedo teclear…pero primero el Visio que descansar XD.**

*** Me dio flojera :3**

**Esas fueron las tres razones por las que este capítulo esta todo patoso y no tiene sentido, pero tenía que subirlo ya o luego se me olvida y subo algo peor al siguiente mes…si ya se…soy un asco escribiendo…**

**En fin! Ahora si prometo que este mismo día subiré lo que sigue…ya está escrito y creo que está mucho mejor, solo tengo que teclearlo…por eso me tardare un poco..**

**Espero que estén bien y no enfermos como yo! Les mando un abrazo y en unas horas les traigo su problema!**

**Nos vemos queridos Joristas piromaniacos!**


	6. Solucion2: médicos y mal plan parte 2

Un portazo fue lo único que se logró escuchar en toda la casa, mientras tanto tres chicas, dos castañas y una pelirroja, se pegaban a la pared de la estrecha habitación.

**-¿Quién fue**?.- pregunto Jade acercándoseles. Cat y Trina se miraron entre sí.

**- fue ella.- **le dijo Tori sin temblar apuntando al rostro de su hermana.

**-¿¡que!?.- **respondió la acusada.

**-Tori tiene razón, tú le tiraste el agua Trina, hasta nos dijiste que corriéramos.- **le confeso Cat, con una voz suave y dulce, casi como una pequeña niña.

**- ¡Cat!.- **le grito.

**- ¿Qué?.- **contesto como si nada.

**- acabas de inculparme.**

**-pero si tú lo hicistes.**

**-shhhh.- **le callo la mayor de las Vegas**.- ahora me va a comer.**

**- no lo creo sabes más bien a mostaza.**

**- ¡cállate Cat!**

**- chicas…**

**- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No ves que Jade nos va a golpear?**

**- bueno si estuviera despierta si.- **les comento Tori, sentándose a lado del cuerpo de la gótica quien por milésima vez, tomaba una siesta.

**- pobrecita, debe de tener mucho sueño.- **hablo Cat, sentándose igual que Tori.

**- amor no es buena idea que te acerques tanto, puede ser una trampa.- **le regañoTrina, poniendo a su novia de pie.-** mejor vámonos y dejemos a la marsupial en su cama.- **tomando el picaportes y girándolo intento abrir la puerta.-** chicas no abre.- **lo intento de nuevo pero con más fuerza**.- ¡chicas¡ **

**- de seguro estas girando para el lado contrario.- **le dijo Tori que bien recordaba como era su hermana.

**- veamos…no abre.- **tomo el picaportes con ambas manos y comenzó a moverlo bruscamente con la esperanza de que pudiera abrir**.- ¡no abre!**

**- quítate Trina.- **respondió su hermana harta por su comportamiento. Tomo la puerta y con facilidad la deslizo.-** listo.**

**-si se abre deslizándola ¿por qué demonios hay un picaporte?.- **reprocho.

**- es que mi hermano no le gustaba tomas el vidrio, así que puso eso para que no tuviera que tocarlo.**

**-tu hermano…bien jalen a la demente y larguémonos de aquí, necesito hacer mis ejercicios.- **les dijo trina tomando de los pies a la dormida chica, las otras dos la tomaron por los brazos**.- 1…2…¡3!. Vamos.- **cuando apenas se podía distinguir la silueta de la mayor la puerta se cerró de repente, lanzándolas de nuevo dentro cayendo sobre Jade**.- ¿Pero qué..?**

**- lo siento mucho chicas, pero me dijeron que cuando Tori y Jade entraran cerrara todo.- **les dijo una voz masculina por el otro lado, después escucharon algunos "clic" y estruendos.**- listo, ahora voy a comprarme un collar para mis lechugas.- **se dijo a sí mismo, después de cerrar los cientos de candados y reacomodar los muebles para que no hubiera forma de que escaparan.

**- ¡idiota sácanos de aquí!.- **le grito Trina**.- se supone que nosotras no debemos estar aquí.- renegó tomando asiento en la taza del baño.**

**- no entiendo nada de lo están diciendo…así que comiencen a cantar.- **les dijo Tori, sentándose por segunda vez en el suelo.-**vamos, ya no tenemos nada que perder.**

" creo que tenemos un pequeño problema chicos, así que mejor les cuento sobre lo que logramos sacar de los videos de las cámaras ocultas. En realidad solo supimos que Jade se pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la casa y después fue cuando empezó a dormir, pero poco a poco…a y que mi hermano sigue jugando con los cables de electricidad."

**-y así fue como terminaron aquí…¿ de pura casualidad no se te ocurrió otra cosa en vez de lanzarla un bote de agua helada a Jade? Ahora mismo estuviéramos cenando camarones sin no lo hubieras hecho.- **ladro Tori, molesta por estar encerrada.

**- hermanita, es más claro que el agua que tienes hambre. Así te pones cuando quieres comer.- **le contesto su hermana tranquilamente.

**- entonces sácame de aquí y dame de comer.**

**- creo que Tori tiene la razón, estuvo con Jade en el medico y no pudo comer…pero creo que yo…- C**at metió su mano, solo un poco, en su blusa y de ahí saco unos ositos de gomita.**- tomen.- **les dijo dándoles algunos a ambas.

**- muchas gracias Cat.- **le agradeció Tori, comiendo todas la golosinas de un bocado.

**-aun tienes esa maña.**

**- si es que a veces que acompaño a mi hermano me da hambre y me los como.**

**- tae alemo.- **hablo la menor de las castañas con la boca llena, abrazando a su amiga.

**- si o fuera porque eres mi hermana, te rompería la cara.- amenazo Trina.**

**- cállate, tú no tienes ositos.**

**- ¡oye!**

**- 1…- **se escuchó decir pero ninguna había hablado.-** …2…- **esperando que fuera un engaño bajaron su mirada y desgraciadamente el pie de Tori fue tomado, las otras dos se pararon esperando que la cuenta terminar**.-…3…- **fue cuando Tori reboto contra el suelo.

**-Tori!**

**- estoy bien, solo me golpee el brazo.- l**es dijo. Jade se levando y como si de una manía se tratara, se recargo en la puerta.- y** ¿era necesario aventarme contra el suelo?**

**- estaba sentada demasiado cerca, fue en auto protección.**

**- ¿de qué?**

**- de tus gérmenes angelicales.**

**-demonio.**

**- fea.**

**-Gorda.**

**-estúpida**

**- idiota.**

**- oigan**

**-mono**

**- orangután**

**- hermana de trina**

**- ¡oye!.- se quejó la susodicha**

**- hija de snow.***

**-¿Quién?**

**- hija de Snow he dicho!**

**- Tori…Jade…**

**-¿¡que!?.- respondieron ambas ante el llamado de su amiga.**

**- tengo ganas de hacer pis.**

**-¿¡he!?**

**- que quiero hacer pis.**

**-¿y qué quieres que hagamos? Ahí está la taza, ahora siéntate y deja de molestar.- **hablo Jade**.**

**-pero…**

**-anda Cat, nosotras nos volteamos. ¿Verdad chicas?**

**-siiii.**

**- voltéate Trina…Jade, deja de molestarla y date la vuelta.**

**- tu no me mandas.**

**-que te voltearas te dije.- **ordeno la medio latina. Jade bufo pero obedeció.

**-gracias…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…tengo hambre.- **dijo Tori

**-…cállate.**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…pero me ruge la panza**

**-…me importa un pepinillo**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…pero jade…**

**-¡no!**

**-…¿ya terminaste Cat?.- **pregunto Trina

**-no…ya acabe.- **las tres se voltearon y Cat salto en circulitos hasta que llego a Trina sentándose a su lado.

**- ¿Cómo piensan salir?**

**-no lo sé, que ellas te digan, fueron quienes comenzaron con esto.- **la gótica miro a la pareja y con solo eso logro que Trina hablara.

**- los candados se abrirán cuando se declaren.**

**-¿Qué?**

**- el seguro de todos los candados está conectado a una palanca que el hermano de Cat moverá cuando escuche, por ese micrófono- **informo tomando un micrófono detrás del jabón.**- que ambas declaren su amor…o algo asi escuche que decías Cat.**

**-sipi así es como saldremos.**

**- no me jodan…- **bufo Jade, mirándolas despreciada mente a las tres**.**

**- díganme que están bromeando.**

**-**no lo creo.- les respondió Cat, inocentemente.

" muy bien niños con quienes mi novia habla. Como ella está ocupada les diré su siguiente problema. ¿Cómo se les ocurre que podremos salir de aquí?. Espero que se les ocurra algo rápido, porque no puedo estar tanto tiempo con ese monstro"

**-¿Qué tanto murmuras Trina?.- **pregunto Tori.

**- nada.**

* * *

***verán creo que alguien ya sabrá que quiere decir. Yo no sabía .-., pero una amiga de por ahí me lo dijo y después de preguntarle 549013692 veces, me respondió: "Snow era el presidente del capitolio quien mando hacer "algo a la protagonista y mato a muchas personas y todo lo demás y todo mundo lo odia por eso"…así que háganse una idea de lo que quiero decir**

**Otra cosa: Trina no utilizaba ese baño asi que no sabia como se abria y cerraba.**

**Eso es todo por ahora amigos!. Después les daré lo que falta! **

**Cat y yo esperamos sus respuestas!**

**NOS VEMOS!**

**PD: ya responderemos a sus reviews cuando mis preciado virus dejen mi cuerpo ^^.**


End file.
